Protect Her
by Dory-Tox
Summary: Not many people know that Evelyn Mustang isn't really a Mustang at all, including her. One misplaced comment sends her on the journey to discover her true parentage, but an even bigger adventure is round the corner. She never even saw it coming.
1. Prologue

_New story, very exciting. _

_This story will contain spoilers for the manga and Brotherhood. It is based on that story line, so don't expect any otherworld stuff or Dante or anything like that. _

_I've wanted to write a story with the next generation for a while. I've had many ideas and this has been the best thought out and my favourite so here it is. _

_Disclaimer- Guess what, I don't own FMA in anyway shape of form._

Prologue – Protect Her 

The two soldiers started awake to the sound of someone pounding on the door. The female dived off the bed and grabbed for the gun that was on the table beside the bed. The man snatched gloves from under his pillow and pulled them on while slipping out of bed.

"I'm pretty sure an assassin wouldn't be knocking," the dark haired man said."Go back to bed." He gestured at it before leaving the room, he didn't remove his gloves.

The blonde haired woman ignored his instruction and stepped out onto the landing. She didn't follow him downstairs instead carefully aimed her gun at the door.

Roy Mustang wasn't sure what to expect when he answered the door at gone 3 in the morning, it wasn't however, a tired and frightened looking Edward Elric. Ed pushed his way past Mustang and kicked the door closed. Roy briefly studied the boy – no, man. He'd grown, though was still a head shorter than Mustang, his hair was in a high pony tail and he now wore more conservative clothing. It was obvious he was hiding something underneath his worn brown coat.

"Fullmetal," Roy said by way of greeting. Ed growled at the use of his former title and turned his eyes, which had previously been scanning his surroundings onto Roy. It was then that the elder became aware he was standing there in nothing but some loose pyjama trousers and his gloves. Ed's eyes focused on the gloves with a look of mistrust. Mustang pulled them off quickly. "What do you expect when you come pounding on the door of the leader of this country at stupid hours of the night," he said by way of explanation, "and what's more, how did you get past the main gate and security."

Ed merely gave him a look that said 'it's me, what did you expect'. The bundle under his coat squirmed drawing both men's attention. Ed moved his coat aside to reveal a baby nearly six months old, it started to cry. He pulled it close, rocking it back and forth while making soft comforting shush sounds.

"Edward?" Riza said coming down the stairs, her sleepwear covered by a silk dressing gown Roy had bought for her. She handed him the shirt of his pyjamas and he gratefully slipped it on. "What's wrong, Edward," she said to the young man. He tore his eyes from the child in his arms and looked at her.

"You have to help me," he said, he voice full of the fear that was written all over his face. Roy didn't think he'd ever seen Ed like this and it worried him. The baby bawling increased in volume as chubby hands reached up and latched on Ed's pony tail, which hung over his shoulder, and pulled. He winced but didn't stop the child. "She needs food, can you get some warm milk please. There's a bottle in here." He shrugged off the satchel that Roy hadn't even noticed. Riza nodded and took the bottle out of the bag before hurrying off.

"Come in here and tell me what happened," Roy said gesturing for Ed to follow before picking up the bag and walking towards the lounge. Ed followed quietly still shushing the crying baby.

Once they were seated Roy asked the question he'd been burning to ask since Ed pushed his way into the house.

"What happened?"

"They want to take her away from me Roy. They can't have her I won't let them take her but I can't keep her now." He was bordering on hysterical now.

"Ed, I don't understand. Start from the beginning," Roy instructed. The younger man took a deep breath and resumed rocking the baby gently. When he looked back at Roy he was calmer.

"This is Lucy, Lucinda, she's my daughter. A few days ago some men came to my house and said they wanted her for an alchemy experiment, said she'd become the most powerful alchemist ever. Like I was ever going to say yes, but you see these men didn't leave they hung around. I got the message; they would take her with or without my permission. So I ran. Winry doesn't know. I can't believe I've been forced to do the very thing I hated my father for. My son will probably hate me now." Ed eye's dropped as a look of sadness passed over his features before he seemed to shake himself and carry on.

"It's only a matter of time before we're found. I need her to hide somewhere safe. I've wracked my brains but there is only one way I can think of. Roy, she needs to be someone else's daughter."

"Are you asking me what I think you are?"

"Please Roy, you have to take her."

"Why me, you don't even like me. There must be someone else. Why not go to the police and tell them what happened. They can protect you. You're being illogical Fullmetal." Roy's cool was broken slightly. He was beginning to hope he was going to wake up in his bed in a minute.

"These people are too well organised for the police. The military might be able to take them out but by the time they do it'll be too late. As for why it has to be you? It's because no one else can make it look like she's their daughter. No one would dare touch your child. I'm hiding her in plain sight."

"And if I refuse?"

"Hold her Mustang," Ed passed the baby to Roy, who after a hesitant moment took her. The child, who had still been fussing looked slightly bemused at the new face above hers. She took a moment to consider it then gurgled happily. Despite himself, Mustang could not help but crack a smile at the child.

"You're wrong, you know," Ed said, "I don't dislike you. I respect you. You've done a lot for me and my brother. You've done a lot for this country. You've turned this country into a democracy and still managed to come out on top. Please you have to protect her," Ed pleaded.

"It's really hurting your pride to say this isn't it."

"Yes but this is bigger than that. Will you do it will you look after. Promise me."

Roy looked long and hard at Ed, before sighing.

"I promise," Roy said quietly.

"Thank you." Ed leant over the child in Roy's arms and kissed her forehead. When he looked up he nodded to Roy, then spun on his heel and left without a backward glance.

When Riza Hawkeye returned with a bottle of warm milk, Edward Elric was nowhere in sight. Instead Roy sat in his high backed arm chair cradling the child.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Gone," came the reply.

"Gone? Where? He wouldn't leave his child."

"He just did Riza, she's our daughter now."

"I don't understand." Riza sat down in the chair opposite his and handed the bottle over. Roy shifted the child then offered her the bottle which she latched onto happily. He looked across to Riza and began to explain.

_15 years later..._

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Daddy, come on, please."

"I said no!" Roy Mustang slammed his hands on the table top and glared at his daughter, "You are too young to date."

"I'm fifteen, I am not too young to date."

"You're too young to date if I say you're too young to date."

"You're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable? You're the one who's trying to send me to an early grave through worry."

"You're so melodramatic Dad. You know I'm going whether you say I can or not."

"Evelyn Lucinda Mustang, you will not be going out. I will lock you in your room if I have too," Roy shouted causing the girl to step back a bit. It wasn't often that her father yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Lou," Roy continued in a softer tone, "I've got a lot on at the moment. I have a meeting now can we talk later."

"Sure Dad, are you ok?"

"Of course," Roy replied kissing her on the head as he walked past. He held the door open for her and she stepped outside his office before he closed the door behind himself.

During fights with her was one of those time Roy was made painfully aware she was not his real daughter, she always look so much like Ed when she yelled.

* * *

_Just a couple of notes: _

_1. Her name doesn't mean anything, it's not symbolic at all. I just tried to pick old fashioned names that I liked. _

_ 2. Incase you were wondering, at the start Ed is 23 and Roy is 37. For the main part of the story, Ed is 38 and Roy is 52. _

_ I hope you enjoyed this first installment. I can't promise this will be updated very quickly I am still working on I Want You as well. I'll try to be as quick as I can though._

_ Please do let me know what you think! _


	2. The Military Parade

__

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, here's chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Military Parade

Amestris had once been a military state, warring with most its neighbours, forcing smaller countries to become part of its self. But that was not the country Evelyn Lucinda Mustang grew up in. The Amestris she knew was ruled by a government, over seen by a President, who happened to be her father. He was often, fondly, referred to as King, though he wore no crown. She herself was sometimes called Princess. The military had been greatly downsized during his Presidency, the state alchemist program scrapped completely.

Despite all this there was an annual military parade through the streets of central. Evelyn had never liked being in the spot-light but this was one of those things she had to attend, she was long past complaining.

Instead she brushed her father's uniform coat, for although he was not in direct command of the military anymore he was still part of it, with a clothes brush to make sure there were no stray hairs or such.

Riza stepped into the room, also in her military dress uniform, for once a skirt instead of the usual trousers. She smiled at her husband and daughter. Evelyn laid down the clothes brush and nodded in satisfaction that her father looked his best, before checking her own appearance in the mirror.

She was wearing a black, knee length dress with a long string of pearls around her neck, knotted at the bottom. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back into a clip behind her head. She'd put on some dark red lipstick but nothing about her eyes for she was already self conscious of them without drawing more attention. Not only did she have neither the intense dark of her father's or the warm hazel of her mother's each eye was a different colour. The left being a dazzling crystal blue and the right a rare gold, a trait that, according to her parents, had skipped a generation and was in fact a gift from her maternal Grandmother. She wished she could attribute her eyes to one of her parents, or any feature, she didn't really look much like either of them.

A gloved hand lightly rested on her shoulder and she looked away from the mirror back to her father, who smiled at her. "You are beautiful," he said with a wide smile, before turning to Riza, "you both are." He stepped away from the dressing table in front of him and held his arms open for the two women. Once they had both stepped towards him and were safe in his arms, he sighed happily. "What would I do without my girls, huh?"

"Be a lonely old man, I expect," Riza answered with her usual bluntness.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Roy said. Evelyn just laughed, far too used to her parents by now.

A puppy butted its head against her leg before sitting down to look up at her with wide eyes. "Oh Roe," she said pulling the puppy into her arms, while trying to avoid being licked in the face. Another, older, dog came into the room and sat down beside Riza, thumping its tail while looking at the puppy's exuberant behaviour. Evelyn put the puppy back on the floor and gave the older dog a scratch. "Look after her, Musket," she said the older animal. Musket looked up at Riza waiting for his mistress to verify the command.

* * *

The parade had wound its way through the streets of central as it did every year and now the people mingled with the blue uniformed military personnel as the bustled about stalls that had been set up and a large fair in Central's biggest park. As the evening drew in people started to go home and it was time for the ball, this ball being the event of the year for high-ranking military officers, politicians and the aristocracy.

There wasn't a speck of military blue as the officers had rushed either home or to their offices to change. As the President and his family were announced all attention in the room turned to them. Roy was dressed in a dark, well cut suit, with an accompanying red sash that indicated his position; his hair was slicked back from his face. Riza wore a conservative black dress that still managed to look sexy. Evelyn wore a bright red dress that was almost the same shade as the presidential sash, with a black ribbon tied round the middle.

As her parents were distracted by other adults with their boring talk Evelyn crept off to find her friend. As she weaved her way through the mingling upper classes she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning round she found her father's faithful friend and bodyguard. "Uncle Jean," she cried throwing her arms around the man who wrapped one arm around her but kept the other on the stick he was leaning against.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?"

"I'm fine, where's James?"

"Hovering by the buffet last time I saw him."

"Thanks." With that Evelyn dashed off to find the boy.

It didn't take long to find James Havoc, who was a younger version of his father right down to his clear blue eyes and fluffy fringe. He greeted his childhood friend with a gleeful look.

"Finally someone who isn't boring, you look nice by the way," he said.

"Thanks. Actually I was hoping you could cover for me. It's the only way I can see Michael."

"Maybe your Dad's right about him Evie."

"Oh please, don't you start as well. Its fine, Michael's a nice guy. Will you do this for me?"

"Of course I will, see you later." Evie gave James a quick hug before disappearing through the waiters' entrance.

* * *

It was late when Evie crept back into the house that night. As she tiptoed past the living room door, her shoes swinging from her hand, the fire suddenly blazed to life.

"What's the point, Lou, both your parents are soldiers we're trained to her people creeping past us," Roy's voice said from the door way. Evelyn had flinched when the light had flooded the area, now she sighed and turned to her father with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have to be so theatrical?" she said. Roy ignored her comment and folded his arms.

"Where have you been," he asked.

"Out with some of the girls, the party was boring," came the reply.

"Oh really so it didn't involve a motorcycling riding boyfriend then."

"If you knew where I was why'd you ask?"

"Because I would like some honesty from you and some respect, I am your father and I told you, you weren't allowed to go out with that boy, he's far too old for you and he has a motorcycle. He's the clique boyfriend from hell."

"Oh come on, you don't like him because he owns a motorcycle, that's ridiculous."

"Why won't you just do what I tell you?" The argument had increased into shouting that caused Riza to come down stairs.

"Why should I? I'm not some military drone of yours to order about."

"You are too much like your father."

"Roy!" Riza's voice cut the argument off. Roy looked startled by his own words. Evelyn gave him a confused frown.

"But you always followed orders didn't you?" she said.

"Eve, forget what your father said and go to bed," Riza commanded in a voice that wasn't to be argued with. Evie nodded and headed for the stairs, still pondering her father's words.

"Roy Mustang, what the hell were you thinking," Riza berated him once their daughter was upstairs.

"I wasn't," he said quietly.

"Evidently."

"She argues like him. When we argue I can see him standing in front of my desk fuming over some useless lead or something. I was thinking it then it just came out."

"Well maybe she won't think too much about it."

"She's Ed's daughter, of course she'll think too much about it."

Evelyn crept back up the stairs silently; too shocked by what she'd heard to give the apology she'd be going too.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" James said leaning forward to look at his friend; her face clearly said she wasn't. "So any idea who this Ed is? Do you even care?"

"Well apparently he's my real dad. Yes I care, I want to find out who he is and why he didn't want me."

"It might not be as simple as him not wanting you."

"Anyway I don't have much to go on. Ed we don't even know what it's short for."

"Edward, what else can it be short for."

"Edmund, Edwina, it might not even be my dad."

"Ok, so how do we go about getting more information, I'm assuming you don't want to talk to your folks."

"Apparently they aren't my folks. Anyway I thought some breaking and entering might be called for. How do you feel about breaking into the President's office?"

"Seriously? Hell yeah I'm so in," James replied with a manic grin.

* * *

The house was empty apart from the two fifteen year olds who were currently fitting a stolen key into the lock of an office.

"Man, this is his home office, this is nowhere near as fun," James complained.

"Oh come on, like we would ever manage to break into his work office, besides what we want is more likely to be here. After all, the whole nation thinks I'm a Mustang, he's not going to keep evidence of my real parentage there is he?" Evelyn replied logically.

Once inside both teens immediately began to rifle through piles of papers and draws. After several minutes of turning up nothing but boring things James opened the bottom draw of a previously locked filing cabinet, using his talent of lock picking. "Wow, this is one massive file," he said pulling out a thick wad of papers and dumping it on the desk. Evie turned to look, noting the name on the front.

"Look, the Fullmetal Alchemist," she said tapping the printed name. James gave her a look that clearly said he had no idea who that was so Evie clarified. "The Fullmetal Alchemist was a state alchemist years back, he was the youngest ever to get the qualification and he was called the hero of the people. He was one of the most famous and he saved the whole country along with my Dad and yours, he was my childhood hero," Evie finished.

"Really? Mine was Captain Crazy," James replied.

"The comic book hero?"

"Yeah that's more normal than some real life dude, especially one who knows our dads. Hang on, I remember that name now except dad always calls him Boss or Chief or something. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if his name was Ed and he was your real Dad," James said with a grin. Evie eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"His name is Ed, Edward Elric," she said quietly. James looked at her stunned for a second before she carried on, "but he can't be my Dad he died when he was sixteen, my Dad, Roy, he was only a Colonel at the time. I wasn't born until after he became president." As she spoke Evie began to rifle through the papers.

She pulled out a thick padded envelope. Inside she found several smaller envelopes and a pocket watch. She emptied the contents over a clear bit of desk and picked up the watch.

"A state alchemist pocket watch," she whispered.

"I thought Mustang destroyed them all when he scrapped the state alchemist program. Why'd he keep this one?"

"I'm guess because it belonged to the Fullmetal Alchemist." Evie clicked it open, it had stopped, probably a long time ago. On the inside cover was a crude inscription.

"Don't forget, 3rd October 11," James read over her shoulder, "what does that mean?"

Evie shrugged, "no idea." She lay the watch down. She then picked up a letter and opened it. She read it out loud so James could hear.

"Dear Roy and Riza. I'm writing to inform you that Edward, Alphonse, Mei and I would be delighted to attend your wedding. We all look forward to seeing you then. Yours Winry." Evie and James shared a look,

"What rank was your Dad when he got married?" James asked.

"Some form of General."

"So assuming the Edward mentioned in this letter is Edward Elric, he clearly didn't die when the stories say he did."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither, what do the other letters say." Evie picked up another one.

"This is a wedding invite, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. He lived long enough to get married at least, judging by the date he could only have been 20ish. That's young."

"Do you think he is your real father?" James asked. Evie ignored in favour of picking up another letter. Again she read it out loud.

"Dear Riza, I'm so thrilled to here you and Roy are having a baby. It's truly the most amazing thing. You better watch Roy when he becomes a father, Ed's acting like Mr Hughes used too. I wouldn't be surprised if Roy did too. So we'll be having our babies at the same time. It's going to get loud here with two children but you and Roy must visit. I hope to hear from you soon, Winry." Evie finished the letter and looked up.

"Ok, just picking up a few points, this letter was written about 16 years ago right? So I'm guessing you are one of the unborn babies. However, unless I'm much mistaken you don't have any siblings, maybe you were wrong maybe you really are a Mustang," James said.

"No they clearly said I was Ed's daughter, so that means Winry must be my mother."

"Ok so your real parent's names are Edward and Winry Elric. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well for a start Winry clearly knew Mr Hughes."

"I'm lost, does that name mean something?"

"Elicia's dad you idiot."

"Oh, so we go see her?"

"Exactly."

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated. ^^_


	3. Risembool

_Hello, sorry it's taken so long to update but I have been very busy. Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter. I also apologise for any mistakes in this chapter, I don't have time for a proper check._

_Read and review please_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Risembool

Evelyn and James were greeted warmly by several people as they made their way through the busy office to Elicia's desk. She stood up when she saw them and threw her arms round Evie in a tight hug.

"Hey Eve, how are you?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private. Without it making headlines," Evie replied making sure the journalist in Elicia didn't broadcast to the world she wasn't Roy's daughter.

"Sure thing, let's go for a walk."

Outside the air was warm but stirred by cooling breeze. The trio wandered the streets of central to a secluded park. They sat on an empty bench to talk.

"Did you know my parents aren't my parents?" Evie asked Elicia.

"What? No, I mean really? You're sure?"

"Yes, I found out who my real parents are, I think but I need to confirm it so I need to find them. And well we found a letter from my real Mom to Riza and she mentioned Mr Hughes."

"As in my Dad?"

"Yes, my Mom knew your Dad and my parents."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Winry Elric, was Rockbell before she married. My father is Edward Elric the state alchemist, turns out he didn't die at sixteen."

"Well I knew that! Al, his brother came to see me and Mom just before he left the country. I was only about six though. I was at Winry and Ed's wedding I knew she had two kids, she wrote to me and Mom a lot. Then suddenly she stopped writing I have no idea why. We never heard from her, Ed or Al after that."

"You knew my real parents?"

"You look like her, I think. And your eye's the gold colour from Ed. He and Al had the most amazing coloured eyes. I don't know why I never thought about it before. I should have guessed but I was still just a kid when I last saw them."

"Did you find out what happened to them?"

"No, I'm sorry that's all I know. We could talk to my Mom."

"No, she'll tell Dad, I need to find out why they gave me up and he obviously didn't tell me for a reason."

"Are you angry with Roy and Riza?"

"Yes but I can't confront them yet."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Where did you send the letters too?"

"Risembool. Wait, you're not planning on heading out there are you? Your Dad will freak and he can literally send every soldier in the country after you."

"I have too."

"Well I'm coming too, no way am I letting you go by yourself," Elicia replied.

"Me too, I am not staying behind to be grilled by your Dad, or mine," James added.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Roy growled slamming his hand down onto the desk top. Riza's normally calm expression had turned to one of worry. Havoc burst into the room,

"James has gone too, I can't find him anywhere."

"Damn it," Roy swore, "Havoc, set up a search party. Find them and drag their sorry asses back here."

"Sir!"

* * *

"Wow Risembool is small," James said as they stood in the town square.

"You're such a city boy James," Evie said elbowing her friend.

"Yeah, yeah Princess," James retorted.

"So where do we go?" Evie asked.

"Well let's ask someone," Elicia said before walking up to a passerby, "Excuse me? Do you know anyone by the name of Elric or Rockbell?"

"Sorry the remaining Elric's and Rockbell's left years ago. Only place you'll find those names is the graveyard."

"Thank you," Elicia said.

"Well what do we do know?" James asked.

"The graveyard," Evie answered. "At least that'll tell us if they're still alive."

* * *

The trio got directions and headed for the graveyard. They found it outside the main town. It didn't take long to find a name the recognised. Practically opposite the entrance stood two grave stones close together, on one was the name Trisha Elric.

"Well there's only one Elric here. And it's a woman," James stated as he began to move through the graveyard.

"I wonder she was," Evie replied quietly as she wandered over to the stone. Elicia looked at the dates and did some quick calculations.

"Your Grandmother I should think," she said.

"How can you know?" Evie asked crouching down in front of the grave.

"Their Mum died when they were kids, I worked it out from the dates. They tried to bring her back with alchemy, did Roy ever tell you that?"

"No he didn't. Human Transmutation is impossible right?"

"Apparently so, you know more about alchemy than I do. Anyway it didn't work for them. Al lost his body and Ed lost part of his left leg. He then gave up his arm to attach Al's soul to a suit of armour. That's why he became a state alchemist, to find away to put it all right. He did it too; he got Al's body back and his right arm. Never his leg though but he did marry an automail mechanic." Elicia had joined Evie in sitting before the grave as she told her story.

"How did you meet him? I know your Dad was in the military was it through him?" Evie asked, not willing to let this opportunity go. Elicia looked sad.

"My Dad was a very kind person. He couldn't help himself but to try and help these two lost boys. Ed found some information and my Dad started digging trying to find out what was going on. He uncovered something bad, a plot against this country and he was killed because of it. I don't think Ed ever truly forgave himself for it. I don't blame him neither does Mum, no one does but he always did."

It was at that point that James wandered back over to join them.

"I found some graves with the name Rockbell. Urey and Sarah but they died way before we were even born."

"Winry's parents were killed in the Ishval war," Elicia told them.

"They were soldiers?"

"No, doctors but they still got killed."

"Our Dad's both fought in Ishval didn't they," Evie said. Elicia just nodded her head.

"So who's Van Hohenheim?" James asked.

"He was Ed and Al's father. He helped save the country too from that bad time." Evie replied.

"Why are there no dates?"

"Don't know."

"It's been a long time since anyone has visited those graves," an old man said from the entrance to the graveyard. All three turned to him. "Mind if I ask why you're here?"

"Just a fact-finding mission." Elicia replied.

"Ah, chasing the myth that is Edward Elric?"

"Something like that. Did you know him sir?" Evie asked. The man came closer, he was leaning heavily on a walking stick and he held a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Why I've seen four generations of Elric's in this village. There's a look about out that's Elric, I'm guessing you're that little girl of his?"

"Yes sir."

"Your family's quite tragic really. Little Trisha's parents died when she was barely old enough to look after herself. Then her man walks out on her and leaves her looking after those two little boys all by herself. Then she dies and leaves them boys, barely more than toddlers they were. Don't know what is was that happened but something did happen to them boys. Edward suddenly had automail and Alphonse walked around in this suit of armour. Brilliant alchemist's mind, had their good for nothing father to thank for that. Ed became a state alchemist, but I guess you know all that. Years later he comes back and marries that little Rockbell girl. It looked like he was finally happy, he had a wife and two kids then outta the blue he runs off with his baby daughter, no one saw him again. Al came back and took Winry and the boy away soon after. So tell an old man, I'm dying to know, why'd he do it? Why'd he run away?"

"I don't know sir, all I can tell you is I was abandoned as a baby. I grew up thinking I was someone else's child."

"Sorry to hear that girl. I wish I could tell you where your Ma' went but no one knows."

"Thank you anyway, sir," Evelyn said as she gestured to the others and they turned to leave.

As they walked away from the graveyard and towards the town James asked the question that was on all of their minds. "What do we do know?"

"Let's just go back to Central. You should talk to Roy and Riza, Eve, they are probably worried sick and I doubt James' parents are much better," Elicia said.

"No! I can't go back, not yet. If I go back now I'll never find out anything, they would have told me already if they were going to tell me anything," Evie replied.

"You don't know that. Besides, we have no idea where to look now," Elicia' argued back.

"Actually I do have an idea."

"You do?" James asked eagerly, all too pleased to avoid return to the chewing out he was going to get from both his own father and Evie's.

"Yeah, I remember one story my Dad would tell me about how the Fullmetal Alchemist met Ling Yao."

"I don't get it, how does this help?" James interrupted.

"Well shut up and you'll find out," Evie answered back. "The story it's self isn't important it's where it takes place. It was in Rush Valley, Fullmetal was there having his automail repaired. In other words Winry was apprenticed in Rush Valley. So maybe somewhere there knows where she is, hell maybe she is even there now. I mean it is meant to be the best place for automail."

"I really think we should go back to Central even so," Elicia said again.

"So go back, I'm going to Rush Valley, James?" Evie asked.

"I'm with you," he replied to her.

"Fine, someone has to keep you two out of trouble and I am not going to face Roy and tell him I abandoned you."

Once they reached the station, in the light of the setting sun, Evie and James went to buy tickets to Rush Valley, making sure to take a route that would avoid Central, while Elicia went to buy food.

Making sure the others could not see her Elicia picked up the telephone in the waiting room, depositing some cens into the machine she quickly spun the dial to call her mother.

_"Hello?" _her mother answered.

"Mom it's me."

_"Elicia, where are you? Please tell me Eve is with you, Roy has been going frantic."_

"Yes I'm with her and James. Tell Roy we're going to Rush Valley to look for Winry, I tried to stop her but Eve won't listen."

_"Winry? Why?"_

"Ask Roy," Elicia said and hung up.

* * *

"Call from a Mrs Hughes on line one Sir, shall I tell her to ring back?" Roy's sectary asked.

"No put her through," he replied. "Gracia?"

_"Oh Roy, I just got a call from Elicia, she's with Eve and James, apparently they are going to Rush Valley to look for Winry Rockbell. I can't understand it Roy, why would they be looking for her?"_

"Oh no," Roy whispered, settling his head into the hand that wasn't holding the phone.

_"Roy? Are you ok?" _Gracia asked.

"I'm fine, I'll explain everything when the kids are home ok?"

_"Of course Roy."_

"Thank you Gracia," Roy said and put the phone down, he sat like that for second before getting up and storming out of his office making his sectary jump and Havoc to bolt out of his seat.

"Sir?"

"Get three tickets for the first train to Rush Valley, meet me and Hawkeye at the station."

"Yessir. Wait the kids are in Rush Valley? Why?"

"She knows, Havoc, she knows and I will skin the person who told her when I know she's safe."

"Sir!" With that Havoc took off for the station while Roy stormed out of the parliament building and across the courtyard to the military headquarters. No one was about to stop a furious looking President as he made his way to the Chief Commander of the Military's office.

Riza Hawkeye almost had a flash back to an irate blonde smashing his way into the ex colonel's office, however this time the door crashed open to reveal the said ex-colonel and her now husband. He did not look happy.

"Sir!" she saluted him, mindful of the fact she was on duty.

"She knows! She found out! How did she find out?" he said walking over and grabbing Riza's arm.

"What the hell is this noise?" A new voice joined in the fray, this time it was Riza's boss and current head of the military, Olivia Mira Armstrong.

"This is private," Roy hissed back.

"Not in this office it isn't, and not while your assaulting my staff."

"I am not assaulting anyone," he replied, letting go of Riza's arm and breathing in deeply. He held in and expelled the air slowly.

"Eve has gone to Rush Valley, to look for Winry. She must know but I don't know how she found out, or when." Roy looked between the two blonde women. Riza look shocked, then worried, while Olivia looked passive. She had worked out who's child Evelyn was many years ago and had agreed to keep the secret with promises to beat Ed half to death if she ever saw him again.

"Hawkeye, you are on leave, what are you doing here?" Olivia said, granting her subordinate permission to leave.

"Thank you," Roy said as he pulled Riza after him.


	4. Wrenches

_Hi, I'm back, how long has it been? I'm not sure but sorry for making you wait. Thank you to my reviewers, much appreciated._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Wrenches.

"Man this place is just full of automail shops," James muttered, glancing round at the bustling town of Rush Valley.

"That is the point of us even being here," Evie muttered back.

"Right, so how do you plan on finding your Mom?" James asked.

"Ask around I guess."

At the moment a bunch of older teenage boys came charging down the street. One of them knocked into Evelyn making her stumble sideways. James caught her then rounded on the boys.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled. The group of boys stopped and looked back at their group.

"What? You talking to us kid," the obvious ring-leader said.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Don't James," Evie whispered.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend kid." The older boys laughed. James growled and quickly surveyed the teenagers, working out his odds. He may look innocent but he was a good fighter.

"Last chance to back down," the ring-leader said. In response James took up a fighting stance.

"Stop it!" Evie cried as the ring-leader darted forward fist raised. He brought it down to hit James but his fist connected with solid metal. He looked sideways and glared at the boy holding out the wrench that he'd punched.

"Stay out of this," he hissed.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," the new comer replied.

"Well that counts you out." The new comer narrowed his eyes at that before hefting the wrench dangerously.

"I'm bored now," the ring leader said, before backing away trying to look cool.

"I had it covered," James grumbled to the boy who'd helped them.

"Sure you did," he replied to James but he was looked at Evie, he tipped his head thoughtfully to the side for a second, before grinning. Evie was staring right back at him, his hair was a shade or two darker than her own but his eyes, a rich golden colour, matched her own right eye. When he grinned, Elicia gasped.

"You're just like him," she said.

"Huh? Who?"

"My name is Evelyn Mustang," Evie introduced, almost certain this was her long-lost brother.

"Jack Rockbell-Elric. Well actually it's just Elric but Rockbell is a well known name for automail and I might as well let people know I'm a Rockbell, can't hurt business can it?" the grin was back.

"Actually we're looking for Winry Rockbell," Evie said.

"That's my Mom, come one I'll take you, it's not far." He began to lead them down the street, back the way they'd come.

"So she really is here, you ready for this?" James asked Evie in a whisper.

"Yeah I am," she whispered back.

"Hey so you said your name was Mustang right?" Jack asked, dropping back to walk on Evie's other side, Elicia was walking behind the trio of teenagers.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not related to _the _Mustang family are you?"

"Well done, genius," James muttered.

"You are? Wow that's cool."

"Evie, is the President's daughter," James, retorted proudly.

"Shut up James," Evie hissed at him.

"Hey don't worry about it. I mean it's pretty cool, you the kid of one of the most powerful alchemists in the country."

"Could same the same about you," Evie replied.

"Huh? You recognised the name I guess, not surprising stories of our Father's do seem rather intertwined don't they?"

"You have no idea."

"It's kinda weird how our families didn't stay in contact."

"My Dad was busy I guess,"

"Mhmm. We're here." Jack said veering off the path to walk into an automail workshop, much the same as any other except it had a larger number of people in and around it.

"Home sweet home," Jack said with a grin. "Hey Mom, you've got people to see you," he called out dodging the crowd, Evie, James and Elicia following behind.

"Tell me something I don't know," a blonde woman replied, appearing round a corner. She was dressed in overalls; her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and covered with a grubby scarf. She had a tool belt around her slim waist. Her clear blue eyes widened when she looked past her son.

"Lucy?" she gasped in surprise, dropping the wrench she was holding. Jack just stood and blinked at his mother's strange behaviour. "My Lucinda, my baby girl, you came back," in a whirl of movement Winry had dashed forward and gathered Evie into a tight hug.

Sensing the personal moment costumers began to ease their way out of the work shop, more than happy to give their beloved mechanic some time.

Evie said nothing as she tried to blink back tears; slowly she brought up her arms around Winry's waist. It felt so wrong and right at the same time, as if the hug was the most natural thing in the world but Winry wasn't as tall as Riza. Evie's could hook her chin over Winry's shoulder while her head would rest on the front of Riza's shoulder.

Eventually Winry pulled away, moving her arms to cup Evie's cheeks. "Oh my Lucy, what happened to you?"

"I...I don't know."

"Where's your father?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Let's sit down and discuss this, Winry," Elicia said stepping forwards. Winry tore her eyes away from her daughter to look wide-eyed at the now grown-up Elicia.

"Elicia?"

"Hey, big sister," she replied with a small smile.

"Hang on, out there you told me you were President Mustang's daughter," Jack growled. Evie winced.

"Come out back, Jack watch the store," Winry instructed her children.

"What, I want to hear this, it involves me too," Jack argued.

"I know and you will but I need to hear it first," Winry answered.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know," Winry replied cupping his cheek gently before leading Evie behind the counter and through a door at the back of the workshop. James and Elicia both stayed in the workshop.

* * *

Evie told Winry everything she knew about how she had come to be a Mustang, and then it was Winry's turn.

"Your real name is Lucinda Elric," she began, "I don't know why Ed ran away with you."

"Do you hate him?"

"Sometimes but I also love him. Always have, in a friendly way once, then it grew but one way or another I have always loved him. It's very hard to stop loving someone after all that time.

"The two people who knew him best in the world are me and his brother, Al. We both agreed that he must have thought this was the best thing. Still he did the wrong thing and hurt people, it'll be hard to forgive that, if he's even still alive." Winry looked down as her expression became tormented, it was clear to Evie that no matter the hurt her true mother felt because of Ed's actions she was devoted to him.

"I'm sorry," Evie whispered.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault," Winry replied.

* * *

"Hey Jack, people are talking about something happening here, everything ok?"

Jack looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Logically he knew the owner was not his father, for in fact he was his uncle, but the man was the closest thing to a father he had.

"Not really Al," Jack growled, arms folded and slouching against the counter.

"Al?" Elicia, who had been sitting on the counter suddenly jumped up straight and flung herself at the golden haired man who'd just appeared.

Al could do little more than blink as he found his arms full of a rather enthusiastic girl. He gently disentangled her and held her slightly away from him so he could try to fathom who she was.

"Elicia!" he cried, recognising her wide green eyes. "Your Dad was right you have grown into a beautiful young woman just like he said you would." Al pulled her in for another hug.

"Thank you," Elicia replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here? After you and your mother stopped writing I never thought I'd see you again."

"Stopped writing? We didn't stopped writing you did."

"No, Winry and I both wrote to tell you we had moved but we never got a reply."

"We never got those letters."

"So why was the post not getting through?" Al asked confused.

"Maybe it was Roy," Elicia guessed.

"Colo- President Mustang, why would he stop us talking?" Al asked, still confused.

"So you never found out the truth," a deep voice answered causing all the occupants of the room. For a second Al felt like he was back in a suit of armour the way Roy Mustang stood in the door way flanked by Hawkeye and Havoc. The only difference was they were all in civilian clothes and Riza was not standing slightly back as a subordinate but directly beside Roy as an equal. Al gaped at them. James slipped into the back before his father caught sight of him.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on here, sir," Al said, glancing between his old military friends and Elicia. "Is that about brother? Do you know where he is?"

"No, I'm just here to collect my daughter and Havoc's son," Roy answered. Al's face fell before once again taking on a confused expression.

"Liar," Jack hissed, "She isn't even your daughter you bastard." Roy's eyes widened in shock, for a second he irrationally thought the boy in front of him was Fullmetal. He quickly reminded himself that Ed would be much older now and that this was obviously his son.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about kid," Roy answered smoothly. Jack growled and was about to launch himself at Roy but Al was suddenly between them, blocking that attack.

"Will someone just tell me what is going on," he demanded.

* * *

Winry and Evie looked up as James slipped into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but Eve, your Dad is here."

"Ed?" Winry asked automatically.

"Err...no," James replied feeling awkward.

"How the hell did he find us so quick," Evie asked, not sure she wanted to face him just yet.

"I don't know."

Winry, looking determined, got up. "Stay here," she instructed before leaving the room.

"How dare you show your face here," Winry shouted as soon as she sighted Roy. She was so angry she didn't even notice Al. "You steal my child then dare to step foot on my property. You aren't taking her again."

"Listen Miss Rockbell, calm down please," Roy tried to placate the irate blonde.

"I will not calm down, get out."

"Not without Evie."

"You have no right, get out."

"No."

"Out."

"I said no."

"You're trespassing."

"Winry, calm down," Al added.

"Shut up, you don't know what's going on," Winry shouted back.

"Well I would if someone told me."

"He, they stole my daughter, that's what happened."

"We didn't steal her, Ed gave her to us," Roy shouted back making the whole room go quiet.

"Let's go Roy," Riza said quietly in the silence

"But-"

"Now." Sighing Roy turned and left the shop. Winry turned her glare onto Jean who'd stayed put.

"My son?" He said, gesturing into the house.

"Through there," she said tiredly.

* * *

Jean stepped into that back room to find James sitting next to Evie with his arms wrapped around her. Both kids looked up as he walked in, looking away quickly with guilty expressions.

"You," Havoc pointed at his son, "big trouble." James winced slightly at the threat. "Move it, now," Jean commanded and James obediently got up. "You too, Eve. It's time to go."

"I'm not sure I can," she replied, keeping her seat. Jean sighed.

"Roy and Riza may not be you're real parents but they do love you like you were born to them."

"Did you know?"

"Yes, hard not too I can see Ed in you."

"My whole life is a lie."

"It's not."

"I can't go out there."

"I won't make you but I had to try."

"I know."

"Come on James," Jean said leaving Evie alone.

* * *

Roy looked up to see Jean approach with his son, looking guiltily at the floor, by his side.

"Did you see her?" He asked, his hand tightening unconsciously around Riza's.

"Yes," Jean could barely look in his boss and friend's eye.

"And?"

"She's upset, angry and confused. She doesn't want to see you," Jean replied slowly watching painfully as two of the strongest people he knew clung together, the tears leaking down Riza's face weren't nearly as shocking as the ones that fell from Roy's eyes.

* * *

_Review please!_


	5. Scarred Hands

_Oh wow! Sorry, this has been on hiatus for a while. Very sorry about but truth is I can't remember where this story is going. So now it may go off somewhere else but I will try to finish it! It will be my last FMA story for a while, so I'll try to make it a good one!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this so far and if you are still reading this after my neglectful behaviour then thank you very much._

* * *

Chapter 5: Scarred Hands

"Hello, I'm Alphonse," the man smiled down at Evie. She couldn't help but smile back, all though her smile was weak. She was shaking slightly, Alphonse realised as he sat down next to her. "This is the first time I've met you. I was in Xing with my wife when you were born. Here," Al pulled his wallet out, opening it to reveal a picture of him, his wife, and two identical little girls. Pointing at each one in turn he said there name. "This is Mei, my wife, and my daughters, Trisha and Lei. Trisha is named after my mother, your grandmother and Lei is named after Mei's mother. They're ten now."

Evie giggled slightly and Al gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just you sound like Mr Hughes, my Dad always told me stories about how'd he always have a picture of Elysia to show anyone." Al laughed.

"You're right I do sound like him."

"You're my Uncle aren't you?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, oh I guess I should have said that already."

"What's he like, my father, my real father?"

Al looked down sadly contemplating the question before beginning to tell Evie stories Mustang never knew.

Winry stepped quietly into the room, having cooled off somewhat, and sat down in a chair near the sofa. Jack followed her and took a seat on the floor, neither said a word just listened to Al tell stories of a time when Ed was with them.

Without realising what she was doing, Evie slid down, resting her head on Al's knees, enjoying the comforting feel of his hand running through her blonde locks. Heavy eyes slowly drooped and she drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of her Uncle's voice.

"Is she asleep?" Al asked quietly, not ceasing his gentle petting of her hair. Jack, who could easily see her face from his position on the floor, nodded.

"Guess you're just that boring, Al," he whispered, wincing as Winry clipped him round the head.

"Oh hush," she whispered sharing grins with the two men.

"She must be really tired, imagine finding all this out. She must be freaking out."

"You always made that Mustang guy sound like a hero, but he stole a child," Jack hissed angrily.

"We should here his side of the story first and no matter what he says, he still helped us save this country, he still re-built Ishval, he turned this country back into a democracy. He's still this country's leader and he still deserves your respect. Besides, I hate to say it but it's as much Ed's fault as his," Al replied, quietly.

"I hate him too," Jack hissed.

"Jack," Winry reprimanded her son.

"Don't defend him, the jerk left you."

Glaring Winry grabbed her sons arm and dragged him out of the room before he disturbed Evie. Al's head flopped back.

"Oh Ed what have you done?" he whispered quietly to nothing. Looking back down at the girl in his lap he went back to stroking her hair.

* * *

_Evie could see seven year old self having a staring competition with a cat. She remembered this, she knew while her child self stood and stared she was being left behind. Eventually the cat got bored and wandered off._

"_I won," she cried, lifting her arms in triumph. "Daddy, I won. Daddy?" the girl looked around her realising now she was alone. She began to run, tears streaming down her face screaming "Daddy," over and over. _

_Evie ran after herself, desperate to help the crying child. Suddenly Evie stood in an ally way, watching her child self hunch down and sob. The sense of loneliness crashed over her, her mind reeling, what if she never saw her daddy again._

"_Daddy," Evie whimpered, following suit of the child and hunched down, hugging herself. Tears spilled over her own cheeks. _

_A figure darkened the alley way entrance, Evie cowered further, before the light hit the figure's features._

"_Lou, oh Lou, what happened, where'd you go? I thought I'd lost you," her father said, panic making his normally calm voice crack slightly. He rushed forward, gathering the sobbing little girl in his arms, not caring that as leader of the country it was unsightly of him to be kneeling in an ally way, nor did he care that he'd run away from his guards, his own safety becoming secondary to his daughters. _

_Evie looked at the scene blinking back tears of relief at seeing him again. Suddenly she was the seven year old cradled protectively in strong arms. She buried her head in his chest, inhaling the familiar and comforting spicy smell of his cologne._

_He stood up, keeping arms tightly around the child; instinctively Evie wrapped her legs around his waist. _

"_I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered, "are you mad?"_

"_No sweetheart," he replied, supporting her with one arm while he gently cuffed her tears away with one scarred hand. "I'm just glad you're with me, don't run off again ok?" _

_Evie nodded in reply, before burying her head in his shoulder._

* * *

Evie woke with a start surprising Alphonse. She sat on the sofa next to him shaking slightly.

"You ok?" he asked, brushing her hair back so he could see her face. Tears wet her cheeks. Using the palm of his hand Al gently brushed the tears away. "What's wrong?"

Taking a calming breath Evie answered him. "I ran away again, I hurt them didn't I? They looked after me and loved me even though they didn't have too and I hurt them in return. I need to see them."

Al didn't ask who she meant; he simply stood and offered her his hand. "Come on then, let's go."

* * *

The door to the hotel room crashed open making Mustang jump out of his seat ready to snap. He didn't, however, when he was almost bowled over by the blonde that rushed him, flinging arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. After a shocked second he brought his arms around her shoulders holding her close. He sat back down in his seat pulling Evie with him, even though she was too old to sit in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over, crying again. Roy simply hushed her, too glad to be holding her again. A small gasp made him look up to Riza looking at the pair of them. They shared a relieved smile before Evie slid off his lap and threw hers arms around Riza, repeating she was sorry.

As the tears dried up Alphonse coughed lightly from his place in the doorway, drawing attention to his presence.

"I think we need to talk, this situation aside you two are still the last people to see my brother and I haven't given up looking for him," he announced. Roy nodded slowly and gestured for everyone to sit down. He told Alphonse and Evie what had transpired the night Ed visited his house. When he finished he sat back and waited for someone else to speak.

"So you don't know where he is now?" Al asked.

"I'm afraid not, I tried to have him found but it seems if he doesn't want to be found he won't be. I'm sorry." Al looked down; coming to terms with the fact he was no closer to finding his brother than he had been for the last fifteen years. Pushing that aside he looked back up at Roy a hard glint, reminiscent of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, in his eye.

"Why did you not try to reunite Lucy with her family?"

"Because I believe Ed had a good reason for leaving her with me. He wouldn't cause hurt for no reason. I made him a promise, I wasn't about to break it. I also believed he'd come back for her, by the time I realised he wasn't I loved her like my own daughter, we both did."

"What were you protecting her from?"

"I honestly don't know, something to do with an alchemy experiment. It was a long time ago and no one has ever come looking for her. But that was Ed's plan all along to hide her in plain sight."

"Do you think the people he was running from could have him?" Al's question made everyone pause. In all honesty Roy had always been curious as to what happened to Ed, it had been like a time bomb waiting for the day he'd storm back into their lives and demand Evie back.

"I don't know."

* * *

_Hey doesn't Jack remind you of Ed! Hmmm! Review?_


End file.
